abdl pokemon
by hotkitty76
Summary: eric the litten meets jon a zorau and gabe the buizel and finds out that they wear diapers. but now eric has gotten some curriosity (i know this is rated m but its going to have some moments that are graphic
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

eric the litten woke up it was cold and the heater was off. he was wearing read and blue pajamas. he looked over to the clock and saw that it was early in the morning. he crawled out of the bed and went to the bathroom to go pee. he pulled the pants down and sat on the toilet to go, flushed the toilet and then walked to the living room. he sat on the couch and his tail was raised in the air as he turned the tv on. he purred as he watched it.

he sat there till it was 6 and got up to get dressed. he put on his pants and a pink shirt on with a cute panda on it with hearts around it. he was gay and he was happy about it. the other kids in school made fun of him and bullied him but that didnt change his mind. he grabbed his back pack and and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat and then left the house and walked to his school.

he only had one friend who was a pikachu named jackson who was gay also. he felt that jackson had a crush on him. eric had a crush on jackson so eric didnt feel weird about it.

eric walked to the lunch room and sat at the table that jackson normally met him at. eric waited and looked at his phone until a zorau and a buizel sat down at the other end of the tble. he looked at them but they didnt look back. he looked back at his phone until the two got up and walked past him. he looked at them and saw something pink on top of the buizels pants. was it underwear? he got up and followed them and purposely dropped his phone so when he picked it up he could get a closer lok(perv) but when he went to pick up the phone he noticed it wasnt underwear. it was a diaper. he was a little confused and was wondering until he heard "hey you okay?" the buizel said helping him up.

"yeah sorry i just dropped my..." he was cut off by the zorau

"thats what they all say"

w-what do you mean?" eric said.

"well when ever somebody does tht its actually to see if this is a diaper. and yes it is." the zorau said

"why do you wear them?" eric said

"come with us so we can tell you." the buizel said as eric followed. "so we wear them cause our mother wants us too so we dont have an accident."

"why dont you just take them off when you get here?"

"well to be honest we actually like them and they feel comfortable right jon?" the buizel said

"right."

eric looked at them _does it really feel good?_ eric thought.

im gabe by the way" the buizel put his hand out to eric

eric took his hand and shook it. "im eric"

gabe smiled" do you want to try one on?"

"huh. no thanks not right now maybe later." eric said.

gabe put his back pack down and opened it and handed eric a pink diaper. (more like a pull up) it had hearts and a cute cat on it. eric grabbed it and put it in his bag."thanks where do you get them?"

"just the walmart down the street." jon said.

"oh ok. " eric looked over his shoulder and saw jackson entering the school."well im going to see my friend. see ya"

bye" they both said and walked off.

eric walked to jackson" hey im going to class early ill talk at lunch ok?"

oh okay"jackson said.

eric walked into the bathroom _ill try it on for a sec_ he thought to himself. as he walked into one of the stalls and locked the door. he pulled his pants off and then his underwear. he slid the pull up on. _oh my gosh it does feel comfortable._ he was about to pull it off but then the bell rang. _shit. what am i going to do._ the bathroom started to get packed. he decidedto slide his underwear and his pants on and just walk to class. and was ready to start his day... differently


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Eric walked quickly down the hall once he got out of the bathroom. he didn't want to be late and be marked tardy. his mother would be all up his ass if she got a call saying that he was late to a began running but it felt weird to run with a diaper on. _shit this feels weird when your running._ he thought to himself. after a few seconds he finally got to his class room. his teacher, Mrs. Jackson who was a braixen, was at the entrance to the classroom like she was most day."good morning, Mrs. Jackson." Eric said to her.

"good morning eric you got here just in time." she said. her first name is heather. "the bell should ring any minute now."

"alright."he said as he walked into the classroom.

there were two new desks put next to his. he normally sat alone in the back of the room. he sat in the middle desk. he sat there and waited for class to the bell rang Mrs Jackson walked in and stood in front of the white board in the front of the classroom. "alright everybody we have two new student joining us today. they seem to be late right now though." she said. but right as she said that Gabe and Jon walked in.

"sorry were late we kinda got lost finding our way here." gabe said." we had to go to the office to help us find directions."

"alright just don't let it happen again, okay?" Mrs Jackson said."this is Gabe and Jon. they're brothers. so help them out if they need it. and see those 2 desks next to Eric those will be your seats."

Eric waved at them and smiled slightly."oh hi!" Gabe said as he sat next to him and Jon sat on the other side of him. "are you wearing it?" Gabe whispered quietly so only Eric could hear.

Gabe blushed nervously."y-yeah i am." he whispered.

"and? how does it feel?" Gabe smiled.

"it feels weird to run with it on but it feels very comfortable." he said.

"aww cool. im glad you like it." he said and smiled cutely."we should totally go shopping after school."

"yeah i probably can." Eric said.

"so today we have to do this essay that the school is required to give 10th graders once every 2 months. this is our first one but we will have to do another one at the end of the semester around when we are doing our finals. it doesn't effect our grade and its not really over anything we've gone over its just some essay we write to see if you belong in this class or not. do your best." she said putting down papers on our desk."ill be handing you a paper for your assigned subject. some of them are the same but a lot of them are different."

once Eric got his he read his topic which was how to make the world a better place. he started right away. it said he was suppose to write 6 paragraphs on this topic. _shit this is going to be hard_.

after an hour he was only halfway done. Gabe whispered in his ear. "when is the second period?"

"oh we don't do that here. we do all of our classes in here."Eric said.

"oh god. i hate having to go to different classes eight times a day." Gabe said.

"yeah that sucks." Eric said as he continued writing.

after about 30 minutes later he begun to shake his legs. he needed to pee. he raised his hand for Mrs. jackson. after a minute she walked to him."yes eric?"

"can i go use the restroom?" he asked. "i really need to go."

"im sorry but your not allowed to leave the room until you finish the essay so you dont look up the answers or something. i would say yes but im not allowed to. finish up the test and you can go." she said then walked back to her desk.

"you know your wearing the bathroom, right?" Gabe whispered then chuckled quietly.

"but what if somebody hears me going?" Eric said.

"they wont. i did it all the time."Gabe said.

"im ust gonna finish this up. i already get enough shit from people because im gay i dont need people talking shit cause i peed in a diaper in the middle of a test" he whispered very silently.

"oh i understand." Gabe said.

he continued to write for a while. but the urge to pee increased. "alright take a break and get up to stretch." Mrs. Jackson said. everybody was getting up and talking. it was a bit noisy.

 _shit i have to go in it right now i cant hold it any longer._ he closed his eyes and begun to pee. he had to pee a lot. his diaper felt bigger now on him and it was very wet. he stood up and walked to the turn in box and put his essay in it.

"you can go now." mrs jackson said.

"ok thanks." eric said as he walked to gabe." what do i do with it. if somebody sees it in the bathroom..."

"your gonna throw away a perfectly good diaper" he whispered.

"i kinda just used it to pee." eric said.

"ill go with you to keep watch." Gabe said as he got up to turn in his essay and then walked to his desk to grab his back pack and then walked with eric to the bathroom.

"why did you bring your backpack." eric asked

"so i can give you a new one." gabe said."enless you dont want another one."

"no ill take abother one." eric said.

"alright" gabe said as they both got to the bathroom.

they both walked into a didnt feel weird about this because studen went into the stalls together all the time to vape. kids would think thats what hes doing.

eric took his pants and underwear off and just had his shirt and diaper on.

"you look cute with just a shirt and a diaper on." gabe said as him and eric both blushed and then locked eyes at each other.

"th-thanks." eric blushed harder but continued to look at gabe. "you look cute also."

gabe moved closer to eric."we bearly know each other and were flirting." he smiled.

"yeah." eric purred.

"yeah." gabe said as he blushed harder. " alright lets do this."

eric took the diaper off as gabe looked away." we clear?"

"yeah." gabe said as eric walked out to the trash can next to the stall and put the diaper in there and burried it to the bottom then walked back into the stall. gabe handed him another diaper and eric slid it on and then pulled his pants up.

"alright done." eric said.

"cool. lets just head back." gabe said as they both walked back

they walked into the classroom.

"took you two long enough." jon said looking at the both of them.

"we just needed to do something." gabe said

"and i know what that was."jon smiled.

they both sat downand was ready to prepare for the rest of the interestingly strange day...

 **ill try to finish chapter 3 asap**


End file.
